


Aurora

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Underage Prostitution, bottom!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou, 16 year old high school student goes missing, and Special Ops Detective Kuroko Tetsuya is assigned to his case, but to no avail. More than six months later, Kuroko finds Akashi battered, broken and a mere shell of his former self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is the darkest thing I’ve ever written, and I almost gave myself writer’s block writing this haha.  
> aurora also means daybreak
> 
> PLS NOTE - I've got comments saying that the Akashi here may be interpreted as uke, so if KUROAKA isn't ur thing, please don't proceed!!

**Special Ops HQ, Tokyo (December)**

\--

"Kuroko-kun," Imayoshi called, and Kuroko looked up from his desk. Imayoshi was smiling, never a good sign, and Kuroko sighed and asked, "What is it, Imayoshi-san?"

Imayoshi's grin widened.

"I have something very special for you," he drawled, and Kuroko grew suspicious. "Could you please elaborate?" Kuroko asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Information on the Akashi Seijuurou case," Imayoshi said, and Kuroko struggled to keep the excitement out of his face.

//

**Kagema Brothel, Kyoto (May)**

\--

"Show me what you've got," the man, Miyakawa, told Mibuchi, who nodded quickly. "Ei-chan," he beckoned the hulking man who stood a few paces away from him, "Can you bring Seijuurou-kun?"

Nebuya nodded Mibuchi, as he walked away.

A few minutes later, he returned with an unconscious redhead.

"Here," he said, carefully placing the unconscious boy on one of the couches in the brothel, and Miyakawa peered at the new arrival.

"He's pretty," he said, a sick sort of gleam shining in his eyes. Mibuchi shuddered slightly, feeling guilty at what they were subjecting the poor boy to, but his resolve hardened when he remembered his orders.

_'Destroy him.'_

Mibuchi tried to focus on the man who was now running a hand over Akashi's body, as if unable to resist. Mibuchi bit his lip, waiting for the answer.

"He'll do fine," the man said, lifting his eyes from the slumbering redhead.

"30 thousand yen," Mibuchi said, and Miyakawa raised an eyebrow. "Is that for an hour or.." he trailed off and Mibuchi’s eyes narrowed. "That depends, Miyakawa-san," he said, lowering his head, so his hair covered his expression, "on how long you want him."

"I want him an entire night," the man said, licking his lips at the thought.

"100 thousand," Mibuchi answered and the man gave him an incredulous look.

"100 thousand for a whore?" Miyakawa laughed. "You must take me for a fool."

"He isn't a whore, Miyakawa-san," Mibuchi said, and Miyakawa's eyes sharpened. "Who is he then?" he demanded, and Mibuchi sighed.

It was all for the best.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

The animalistic glee in the man's eyes would haunt Mibuchi forever.

//

**NPA OFFICE, KYOTO BRANCH (DECEMBER)**

\--

"I need this case," Kuroko said, and the intensity in his eyes shocked Riko.

"Kuroko-kun, you were in charge of the case previously, and it wasn't solved, so we decided to switch," Riko stumbled over her explanation, the ferocity in Kuroko's usually apathetic face disorienting her.

"Riko-senpai," Momoi chirped from the back, "I believe I'm the one in charge, so I'll choose who to keep, ne?"

"Momoi, he's clearly too involved, I cannot in good judgement allow you-" Riko started, but Kuroko cut her off.

"Please."

Riko frowned at the table, conflicted. She knew Kuroko was acting irrational, made all the more obvious by the fact that he never acted irrational, but she knew how much this case meant to him.

"Fine," she conceded, a sense of impending doom washing over her, "see that there are no mistakes, or you're immediately off the case."

Kuroko smiled at her, gratitude entrenched in his expression and Riko wondered if _she_ had perhaps made a mistake.

//

Everybody in Japan knew about Akashi Seijuurou. It was a scandalous case, and one that had brought great embarrassment to the Japanese police force.

Akashi Seijuurou, aged 17, was a promising young high school student, when he went suddenly missing in May.

There were no ransom calls, no body, no girlfriend, no sign of running away.

Why would he even run away, when his father was one of the biggest shareholders in the Japanese share market, and was a billionaire to boot?

Millions of angles were examined, hundreds of people questioned, and the police turned up with nothing.

Three months later, they were forced to drop the case.

It was a case Kuroko had felt personally involved in, because something about the case resonated within him.

He had tried his best.

It wasn't enough.

He had never felt so helpless, when he saw the great Akashi Masaomi break down on national television begging for his son. Masaomi had offered his entire wealth to people who'd give him information about his son, but nothing had turned up. It had been a futile effort from start to finish.

He had thought Akashi had _died._

Nothing could have made him happier when Imayoshi told him that Akashi was alive.

"Akashi Seijuurou is alive?" Aomine asked, and Momoi nodded, gazing at notebook.

"He's alive, and currently working at a brothel in Kyoto," Momoi said, and something caught in Kuroko's throat.

"A brothel?" Kuroko rasped out, feeling like his world was spinning. He had scoured the entirety of Japan for this boy, and he had been in a brothel?

"I think," Momoi said, voice quiet, "he was forced into it."

Kuroko's chest tightened at the words. It was surprising, how much this was affecting him, seeing as he had seen more horrendous cases in his career, but the reason Akashi Seijuurou stood out in his memory was because, he had the kind of aura that could change the world.

Akashi Seijuurou had had a bright future ahead of him. To hear that he had been sold to prostitution, there could be only one reason.

"The yakuza?" Kuroko asked, and Momoi nodded.

"I think Akashi Masaomi had crossed a few wrong people. Only the involvement of the yakuza could have kept his location so secretive, and for so long. If we're getting this information now, there might be an ulterior plan. I'm not very sure, but it may have to do something with his birthday, the 20th of December, which is approaching soon. We want to end this operation by then."

"20th? But that gives us like five days!" Aomine said, looking angry. "Why wasn't this case given before to us?"

"Calm down, Dai-chan," Momoi berated Aomine, and Aomine sulked. "We did everything we could. I risked my life to get this information. We can do it in five days, I trust you guys."

Aomine nodded, looking pensive, and Kuroko turned to Momoi.

"Momoi-san," he began, "how are we to rescue Akashi-kun?"

Satsuki tapped a finger on her lip, deep in thought. "Tetsu-kun, I think, since our priority is Akashi-kun, we'll concentrate on him for now, okay?"

"Yes of course, Momoi-san," Kuroko said, feeling exasperated, "but how exactly-"

"Tetsu-kun," Satsuki said, silencing him, "I was the one who requested you on the case."

Kuroko mulled over her words for a moment, and thought hard about what strength he had that Satsuki wanted him on the case.

When the answer struck him, it was so simple, so obvious, that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before.

//

"Sei-chan," Mibuchi called to him, and he tried not to cringe.

His mother used to call him Sei-chan.

"Yes, Mibuchi-san," he stood, bowing politely, even as bile rose in his throat. He had met the quota for the week, so why was Mibuchi here?

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Mibuchi smiled at him, "but a customer requested you."

A chill travelled through his body, but he kept his face emotionless.

"Of course, Mibuchi-san."

He went to his dressing room, and stripped. He no longer cared about who saw him or not, what use was modesty when he didn't have a shred of dignity left?

He changed into a gaudy red kimono, one that had been usually well received by customers.

He cringed to think of what older man he'd have to pleasure this time, what dirty things he'd have to do.

Some may wonder, why he existed, living as he did.

Some may have thought it was better to die than live such a life.

Akashi did too.

He tied his obi, and adjusted the kimono so that the thin red lines that streaked across his wrists were not visible.

It wouldn't matter very much even if they were visible, nobody cared about a whore.

He stood, and looked at the mirror.

Lifeless red eyes stared at him.

He forced his lips upward, and watched as the face transformed.

It wouldn't matter if his smiles were fake, nobody was here because they wanted to see him smile.

He kept his head dutifully bowed, as he walked to the room where Mibuchi had asked him to go.

//

He pushed open the door, and searched around, and when he spotted the man, his eyes widened in surprise, yet he maintained his submissive gesture.

He looked so young, that blue haired man who sat with all the authority of a king.

"Sit," the man asked him, and Akashi was surprised at the gentle tone of his voice. Somehow, he felt disappointed. A man with a voice as tender as this shouldn't be at a brothel. It just showed him how naïve he still was, trusting people by appearance.

"What is your name?" he asked, and Akashi dared to look up at him from beneath his lashes. "Seijuurou," he answered quietly.

"Seijuurou," the man repeated, the words sounding so different coming from his mouth, so _intimate._

"Akashi-kun," he said next, and Akashi lifted his head, eyes wide with panic.

_"Akashi-kun, do you know why you're here?"_

"No.."

_"It's because you're a slut, Akashi-kun. Look how hard you're for me. You're leaking."_

"Get away from me.."

_"Ak-a-shi, what a pretty name. You're here because you're an Akashi, Akashi-kun. And I'm gonna make your father see what a whore of a son he has."_

"Please go away, I'll do anything!"

_"Ah, you feel so good. But you're not as tight as before, heh? What is this? You're crying? Look at me. I said, look at me!"_

"I won't do it again, I won't, I won't, please don't do anything to me!"

_"You're bleeding. Tch, useless whore. Can't even take five men. Toss him in the shower. I don't want that filth near me."_

"I'm sorry, _please-"_

The cold click of metal against his skin made him focus.

The man had a gun against his head.

"Why..."

"I'm not going to shoot you," the man said, backing away slowly, "Please be quiet."

"Who are you?" The words slipped unbidden from his mouth, as he watched, half fascinated, half terrified, as the man gave him an assessing look.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Special Ops, ID No -1511," he said, and Akashi tried to take in all the information.

Special Ops.

The elite of the elite.

Akashi tore his eyes from the gun, and focused on Kuroko's face, more importantly, his eyes.

Those sky blue eyes shone with so much emotion, that Akashi couldn't decipher them all if he tried.

"You're here to save me," he said finally, as he connected the dots.

Kuroko nodded earnestly.

Akashi had thought he'd given up.

He didn't know he still hoped for escape, because that was what Kuroko Tetsuya was offering him, the promise of sweet glorious escape.

The promise of death.

He could finally take his life like he wanted to.

A small light of hope shone through, as he stared at those huge blue eyes that were the most open and honest he'd ever seen.

He thought of escaping, of slitting his wrists, of dying peacefully, of finally being with his mother.

A dark curtain fell over his happy fantasies when he remembered.

_"Akashi-kun tried to escape didn't he? Perhaps, a punishment is in order? Maybe you should try taking two men at once, because that's what your body is made for isn't it? Akashi-kun, don't look like that, it makes me want to cum on your face."_

"If this is a ruse," Akashi said, voice trembling, "I will mangle my face. No one wants a hideous, scarred prostitute."

"I'm not lying," Kuroko said, voice ringing with clear conviction, "I'm here to save you. But you don't have to believe me if you don't want," he added, "I'll prove it to you by getting you out of here. I only need your help."

Akashi scanned those clear blue eyes that shone with determination, and wondered if one as earnest as Kuroko could be lying.

There was a very real possibility that this was a trap, designed to test his loyalty.

Akashi pondered his odds for a moment.

If this was indeed a trap, the worst they could do was sexually torture him, or maybe kill him. He would honestly prefer to die, it was the sexual abuse he could not stand. He suppressed a shudder thinking about lecherous hands on his body, roving, touching, feeling.

If it was _not,_ Akashi looked up scrutinising the resolve in Kuroko's eyes, this could be his only chance.

He had always preferred to play it safe when he used to play shogi, but that felt like a lifetime ago, and that had been a different Akashi.

Red eyes clashed with blue.

"I will help you."

//

"There are four exits," Kuroko fired off rapidly, as he got into Aomine's car, "there are thirty five prostitutes there, of which Seijuurou-kun is the only one being forced. Yakuza is involved, so we'll have to be a little careful-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Slow down," Aomine said, "how did you get to know all this in a single visit?"

"Seijuurou-kun is smart," Kuroko informed him, as Satsuki took out her notepad, ready to jot down Kuroko's words.

"You mean like Akashi Seijuurou?" Aomine demanded, and Kuroko nodded. "Please don't call him by his last name, he had a panic attack when I did."

Aomine looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you have everything we need?" Satsuki asked, and Kuroko smiled. "More than everything, Momoi-san."

//

Three days passed since Kuroko had visited.

Akashi was on edge, jumping at the littlest of things, a sinking feeling in his chest accompanied by the constant sensation of eyes on him.

He compensated by being overzealous with his customers, who rewarded him heftily.

"Here's your tip, Sei-chan," Mibuchi said, handing out a thick wad of notes. The last customer hadn't been unpleasant, and he had even taken care of Akashi. Akashi wouldn't mind if he visited again, but that was too much to hope for.

"Please can you decline any requests for me?" Akashi asked, feeling weary. He needed to rest. His nerves weren't allowing him to do so, but if he had to see another naked male it would be too much for him.

"Of course, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi told him, and Akashi nodded his thanks.

He was about to walk through the shoji doors and to the parlor were the others were. He was already at the door when he caught sight of a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around, anxiety clogging his throat. Kuroko probably couldn't see him, but Akashi felt desperate. How foolish of him to refuse clients when he knew Kuroko would come.

A quick glance of the calendar showed that it was Thursday, the day Akashi had assured Kuroko the security would be lowest.

How could he lose track of time like that?

Akashi didn't know what to do. The old him might have gone to Mibuchi and Kuroko and talked his way out, but he couldn't do something so careless now, not with his escape in line.

Much to his surprise, and relief, Mibuchi called him.

"Sei-chan, this fellow here wants to be with you for the evening," Mibuchi told him, and Akashi wanted very badly to chance a glance at Kuroko, but resisted. "If he wants to," Akashi said, bowing his head, and Mibuchi smiled. "That's settled then!" he told the two of them. "Namikawa-san can go wait while Sei-chan gets ready," Mibuchi said, and Akashi grew confused for a moment, before he realised that Kuroko was probably using an alias.

Akashi nodded and left, feeling his heart thudding in his chest.

He dressed quickly, trying to quell his shaking fingers.

_Kuroko had actually come._

Akashi hadn't truly believe he would return, his mind subconsciously awaiting for the imminent betrayal and the punishment that followed. To see Kuroko in flesh, come to save _him,_ made him feel happy, so happy.

Akashi would not care if he died while Kuroko saved him, because the fact that people actually wanted to save him was enough.

With that last thought, he tied the obi and looked up at the mirror.

He was surprised to see a faint smile already playing in his lips which only widened his eyes met his reflection.

//

Kuroko sat in the room, feeling nervous.

He wasn't particularly worried for himself, but the childish delight in Akashi's eyes, however much he tried to suppress it, made him sad.

He wanted to save Akashi, at all costs.

Akashi entered the room as elegantly as ever, and Kuroko smiled slightly. Akashi was more careless with his movements, rather than the cautious bowed head he had greeted Kuroko with when they first met.

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko said, and Akashi looked up, and Kuroko was blown away by the trust in those scarlet eyes.

"Yes, Kuroko-san," Akashi said, his tone eager. Kuroko managed a small smile, and said, "We'll just have to wait."

Akashi nodded, and clasped his hands in front of him, the perfect embodiment of Japan etiquette.

Kuroko shut his eyes, waiting for the signal.

//

The signal was a gunshot.

Akashi flinched at the sound, but Kuroko was already up and moving, gun carefully clasped in his hand, and an arm around Akashi.

"Move," he whispered, and it took a moment for Akashi to react. "Yes," he said, and walked out, only to be met with chaos.

Everyone was running, screaming, and Akashi's heart jumped when he spotted what was obviously the dead body of Nebuya slumped in a corner.

A tanned man with dark blue hair stood with his gun in his hands, ferocity etched in every line of his face.

He spotted Akashi and gestured something to his pretty pink haired companion, who met Akashi's eyes. Kuroko was pushing him forward, edging him out of the crowd, when the brothel began to return fire.

Akashi knew they wouldn't go down without a fight.

He turned to Kuroko, who was busy aiming for Hayama. Before he could recognise what was happening, the pretty woman from earlier whisked him away.

"Seijuurou-kun, are you okay?" she asked, checking his body for any visible injuries. He nodded, half in disbelief, half in terror. He had never seen guns in his life before, and now he was surrounded by them.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, I'll take care of you," she panted even as they ran.

She dragged him in the direction of a car, and Akashi ran behind her, worry about Kuroko clouding his mind.

"What about Kuroko-san?" he asked, and Momoi whipped her head to look at him. "Tetsu-kun can take care of himself," was all she said.

Momoi got into the driver's seat, and was about to shut the door, when the fire began.

The brothel was up in flames.

Akashi let out a strangled cry, and turned helpless eyes to Momoi, who smiled at him.

"It's part of the plan," she said, though he noticed the tremor in her voice.

"Kuroko-san," he breathed, looking up at the flaming building.

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts and he watched in horror as Momoi slumped over the steering wheel, hands clutching her stomach.

"Seijuurou-kun," she whispered, "I've been shot."

//

Everything was going wrong.

They had bought a squad of fifteen, because Akashi had told him that Thursdays were slow days, and they'd have a maximum of five people as security.

As Kuroko's eyes roamed around the cacophony, he spotted more than thirty men, all armed.

They were severely outnumbered.

"Pull back!" he yelled at Aomine who gave him a sharp nod.

_How did this happen?_

Sakurai was dying, Wakamatsu was shot in the leg, and Koganei was missing.

They rushed out, Kuroko supporting Wakamatsu as best as he could, and Aomine carrying Sakurai.

They'd have to leave Koganei behind.

The thought killed him, but he had to focus on what was remaining of his squad.

They spotted the cars, and moved to them immediately, and Kuroko watched carefully for any signs of shooting. The building was almost half burnt, and Kuroko sighed, thanking God that at least Akashi and Momoi were safe.

"Drive quickly, Aomine-kun," he said, moving to clean up Sakurai's wounds.

This was such a disaster.

//

Akashi didn't know what he was doing.

He had never driven a car before, but he knew the basics of driving.

He wasn't sure he was doing such a good job though. Momoi lay in the back seat, and he had torn up part of his kimono to make a makeshift restriction for the bleeding, but he was scared.

Stomach wounds were serious business.

He raced through the roads, driving like an utter maniac, with no regard to rules of any kind.

He had to save this person, he thought, glancing back at Momoi, whose face was scrunched in pain.

He would do it for Kuroko.

//

Kuroko sank down on the chair, feeling exhausted.

They had just arrived at the hospital, and Sakurai and Wakamatsu were wheeled in for intensive care treatment.

The rest of them were treated for minor injuries, but what was bothering him was the lack of information from Momoi's side.

It was making Aomine particularly ansty, Kuroko noted, watching the other man pace around the hospital.

When he'd almost dozed off, Kuroko's phone rang. He picked it up, and sure enough, it was Momoi's number.

"Momoi-san, where were you? We were so-"

"Kuroko-san," a soft voice interrupted his tirade, "I'm Seijuurou. Momoi-san is hurt."

//

Kuroko and Aomine rushed to the hospital.

They spotted Akashi sitting at the reception, wearing only a torn kimono. He looked tired.

Aomine went up to him. "Where's Satsuki?" he demanded.

"Momoi-san is in the operation theatre. I signed the papers for her," Akashi said, lookin weary down to the bone. "I'm not yet an adult, so there were troubles, but I used my father's name."

Aomine gave him a grateful look before bounding off to the receptionist to see if they knew where Momoi would be kept.

Kuroko sat down next to Akashi. "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling concern seep through in his voice.

Akashi gave him a small smile. "I've been through worse. I can't believe I'm here. I should thank you for that, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko's eyes softened. "I will take you to your father, Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko vowed, before draping his jacket around Akashi. Akashi looked up at him, surprise evident in his red eyes.

"Take care, I'll be here soon."

//

Momoi recovered from the surgery without major complications, and Kuroko could only thank Akashi for that. It had been his rash driving that had brought Momoi to the hospital in time.

Kuroko then took Akashi to Tokyo, watching with slight sadness when he marvelled at plain clothes.

"I was in kimonos for so long," he explained, clutching in wonder at his t-shirt, Kuroko's t-shirt in fact.

They took the train to Tokyo, with Akashi falling asleep on Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko sighed, watching the red tendrils of Akashi's hair rustle in response to the movement of the train.

He was getting attached.

//

 They arrived at the Tokyo HQ, only to be greeted with an emotional looking Masaomi who was immediately rebuffed by Akashi.

"I would prefer it," Akashi said, looking at the ground, "if I didn't live with you."

Masaomi looked shocked, and turned to Kuroko for help. Kuroko was equally as lost as Masaomi, but the incident when Akashi almost collapsed when he was addressed by his last name came to his mind.

"Masaomi-san," Kuroko said, avoiding the Akashi name, "I'd like to speak to you privately."

Masaomi looked surprised, but complied nevertheless.

"Akashi-san," Kuroko said, addressing Masaomi properly, now that they were out of Akashi's earshot, "Seijuurou-kun is deeply traumatised by his time with his kidnappers."

Masaomi nodded. "I understand, Kuroko-kun, I will see to it that he gets the best medical-"

"No you don't understand," Kuroko cut him off, feeling frustrated. No one would, unless they saw Akashi break down with their own eyes. "He has panic attacks when he's addressed by his last name. He's.... scared. And hurt. He needs a change of scenery."

Masaomi looked pained. "What did they do to him?"

Kuroko averted his eyes, feeling guilty. He felt personally responsible, because if only he had been a little more diligent, Akashi wouldn't have to go through this.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but it's safe to say he was sexually abused."

Masaomi gasped.

"I'm sorry Akashi-san."

"What do I do?" Masaomi asked, looking lost. "My son, _my_ _only_ _son_ ," the last words were a choked sob.

"I suggest you leave him in a place where he can forget and heal. Away from his familiar circles, because surely, everyone knows about him by now. Seijuurou-kun isn't the type who'd like being pitied."

"I don't have any other relatives or trustworthy people," Masaomi confided, and Kuroko nodded.

"Why don't we ask Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko suggested, and Masaomi latched on to the idea gratefully.

//

"I want to live with Kuroko-san," Akashi said in a small voice. "I feel safe when I'm with him."

Kuroko's heart clenched, and he wanted to accept immediately, but he wasn't sure he'd be the best choice for an emotionally unstable teenager.

"If Seijuurou wants it," Masaomi said, "I'd love it if you accepted, Kuroko-kun. I too, feel that Seijuurou is safe with you."

Kuroko looked at the father-son duo and sighed.

"I'll accept if my boss is okay with it."

//

"No problems for me," Hyuuga Junpei said, peering at Kuroko through his glasses. "But I'd rather you treated this as an assignment, since I'm sure the yakuza wouldn't be quite so pleased to see Akashi-kun escape."

"Of course, Hyuuga-san."

"Take care of him," Hyuuga said, eyes tender, "He's been through a lot."

"I will," promised Kuroko.

//

Akashi moved in to Kuroko's place the next day.

Akashi was private, and usually kept to himself without disturbing Kuroko.

They settled into a comfortable rhythm after Kuroko suggested Akashi take online courses, which Akashi was only more than willing to take.

Akashi was also a fantastic cook, and more than once had surprised Kuroko with delicious things like homemade vanilla milkshakes.

Kuroko felt like everything was finally going well, until it wasn't.

//

_Akashi opened his eyes sluggishly, feeling like he was moving through water. He blinked, feeling disoriented._

_He had been at school, working late on some Student Council work, when someone... had called._

_Things became hazy after that, and now, Akashi lay in some unknown place, feeling cold and.. weird._

_He tried to open his mouth, but it felt it had been clogged with sand. He frowned. His senses felt cloudy, and his vision was blurry._

_What was going on?_

_"Ah, you're awake," a warm voice said, and Akashi tried to move his head toward the voice but for some strange reason, his limbs weren't co-operative._

_A dull sort of panic rose in him._

_He was very much aware of the danger he was in, but he somehow couldn't react._

_A face appeared in the field of his vision, and Akashi would not know then, that it was a face that would haunt him forever._

_"Akashi-kun, are you feeling well?" he asked kindly, and the hair on back of Akashi's neck prickled when he heard a derisive snort._

_"I -" Akashi began, but found that his tongue wouldn't move._

_The man smiled benevolently. "It's okay, Akashi-kun, we wouldn't you want to strain yourself."_

_Mocking laughter in the background._

_Genuine fear skittled across Akashi's chest._

_What was going on?_

_"Look, the poor thing is confused," the man pointed out to his friends, who Akashi noticed appeared distorted in his vision. There were too many of them for him to fight, even if he could somehow force his limbs to work._

_"Akashi-kun," the man came closer, so close that Akashi could feel his breath on his skin, "We're going to teach you something. A little lesson if you will. Actually it's for your father," and even through the haze in Akashi's mind, he detected the poison in the other man's tone when he mentioned Akashi's father, "but you're a lucky accident."_

_"Strip him," the man said and every molecule in Akashi's body recoiled at the words._

_"N..o," he whispered, trying to force his mouth to move. He wanted to scream, shout, yell, but all he could manage was a low raspy whisper._

_"Yes," the man whispered, his candy sweet breath making Akashi gag._

_Hands skittered over his body and Akashi felt helpless, as his shirt, followed by his pant and then his boxers were discarded._

_Why wouldn't his body move?_

_Why wouldn't it defend him?_

_What good was he if he could not protect himself?_

_Why was this happening?_

_Tears leaked down his reddened cheeks, and Akashi watched as one of the men licked it._

_"He's so sexy, God, look at this fine bitch," a man said, spreading Akashi's legs wide, and exposing him for the world to see._

_"He's crying," another one said, while the man who was tormenting him laughed. "Let him cry, the little bitch. His father screwed me up so good. Some tears won't hurt his princess-y ass."_

_"Isn't this rape? He's only sixteen," the man who'd previously mentioned his crying retorted. "He's just a kid."_

_"Ishida shut up!" The other man screamed, "Shut up, or I swear I'll kill you!"_

_Ishida kept quiet after that._

_"Man this is boring. He won't make any sounds. He just lays like that, taking it, what good is that, Miyakawa? I could fuck my wife for that."_

_"Matsumoto, be quiet. I have something for that. Soon he'll begging us to fuck him, like the whore he is," Miyakawa said, and Akashi watched, feeling detached._

_This was his first sexual experience._

_It was a rape._

_He didn't quite understand what was going on, except that his father had supposedly wronged these men, and they were now taking revenge._

_He felt numb all over._

_Miyakawa bent forward, and pressed his lips to Akashi's who couldn't move if he tried. Akashi felt a warm liquid enter his mouth, and he gagged at the pungent taste of it._

_"Now we wait," Miyakawa said, a triumphant grin on his face, and Akashi's lids fluttered, as a strange heat overtook him._

_"Akashi-kun, do you know what that is?" Miyakawa asked him. When Akashi didn't respond, he answered his own question, "It's an aphrodisiac."_

_Akashi's eyes widened, as he felt sensation return to his body, all at once._

_A wave of heat overtook him, and he arched his back trying to escape from the offending warmth._

_Laughter echoed in Akashi's ear as the men descended on him, intent on devouring him._

_"You'll never escape," one of them cooed, "because you want this."_

_"You're such a slut you enjoy your rape."_

_"You're only good for one thing, and that is being a fucktoy."_

_"Such a good bitch, can you believe he's a virgin? He's totally begging for it."_

_"What would your father say if he saw you like this, Akashi-kun?"_

_"You like this, don't you?"_

//

"NO!"

Kuroko's eyes shot open at the shout.

He raced to Akashi's room and flung it open, only to find Akashi thrashing wildly in his bed.

"No," he was saying, "please I don't want this!"

Kuroko swiftly moved to Akashi, and shook him, trying to wake him.

"I'm not a slut," Akashi sobbed in his sleep, and Kuroko blinked his suddenly wet eyes.

"Seijuurou-kun! Seijuurou-kun, please wake up!!" Kuroko shouted.

Akashi's eyes opened blearily, and he blinked at Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san?" he whispered, and Kuroko pulled Akashi close to his chest, even as Akashi began crying in earnest.

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko said, holding Akashi close, "don't cry, please."

Kuroko maneuvered them so they were lying on the bed instead of sitting, and Akashi clutched at his shirt, soaking it with his tears.

Kuroko shut his eyes, feeling useless. He hated seeing Akashi like this, vulnerable and broken. After a while, Akashi cried himself to sleep.

Kuroko didn't have the heart to detach himself from the sorry looking teen, and so they slept like that, bodies close, yet minds far away.

//

The next day was awkward.

Akashi refused to meet Kuroko's eyes, and Kuroko did not how to comfort the other boy, and to let him know that Kuroko would always be there for him.

It had been a month since they started living together, and Kuroko wondered if yesterday was indeed the first time Akashi had had a nightmare.

Kuroko wanted to kick himself for being so careless.

Akashi needed to go to therapy, and meet new people, focus on the future, instead of the past, but here he was cooped up in Kuroko's tiny apartment with nothing but morbid thoughts for company.

It was a wonder he had stayed sane as long as he did.

Kuroko frowned at his breakfast as Akashi rose to clean his plate, when his shirt rode up slightly, revealing a streak of red.

Kuroko felt an unnatural chill wrap around him as he stared and stared, at the wound like it would disappear if he looked at it long enough.

He took note of the long sleeves, the closed collars.

Kuroko had thought Akashi was being modest after dressing provocatively for so long, but of course, Kuroko was a _fool._

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko called, tone taut as a whip.

Akashi turned around, a hint of confusion clouding his features.

"Please pull back your sleeves."

Dread creeped into Akashi's eyes, and Kuroko's worst suspicions were confirmed.

"Pull back your sleeves, _now_."

Akashi shook his head, dropping the plate. It crashed into the floor with a great clang, but both Akashi and Kuroko ignored it. Kuroko stood up, indignation and shame burning through his veins.

He had been so blind, so foolish.

He had failed Akashi again.

Akashi sank to the floor, and curled up into a ball, and while the sight would have normally tugged at his heart strings, Kuroko moved forward determinedly.

He forcibly pushed back the sleeves, and Akashi let out a soft cry. Some part of Kuroko was upset he was being so harsh, but the rest of him was blinded with rage, rage directed at himself.

Parallel lines of red ran all the way along Akashi's wrist up to the crook of his elbow.

Kuroko met Akashi's scared red eyes, and gave him a hurt look.

Was this what his supervision had led to?

"Why?" Kuroko asked, feeling overwhelmed. He couldn't pretend to understand what Akashi was going through at the moment, but he was upset Akashi hadn't trusted him enough to confide in him that he was hurting so much, that he had to resort to self-harm.

"I-I'm sorry," Akashi said haltingly, and Kuroko looked into those scarlet eyes searching for the once confident young he had seen.

"No Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko whispered, hugging Akashi, " _I'm_ sorry _._ "

//

Akashi went into therapy.

Kuroko had asked him to go for therapy, at least to talk to someone about what had happened.

Akashi had agreed after a considering the opinion for a long time, but only under the condition that he wasn't given any meds at all. Kuroko readily accepted.

Kuroko also opted to share a bed with Akashi, seeing as the latter had nightmares every other day, and his presence seemed to calm the redhead a little.

Things went smoothly, or as smoothly as they could.

Akashi stopped self-harming, but self-destructive tendencies don't just go away.

//

Kuroko came home after a long day of work, feeling exhausted.

Aomine and Momoi had badgered him to meet Akashi, and Kuroko had asked them wait until he asked Akashi's opinion. There were also three case reports he had to make, and he felt tired just thinking about them.

He toed off his shoes to trade them for his sandals, and padded into the living room, sinking into the couch, enjoying the feeling of something soft against his sore back.

Kuroko was floating in a pleasant haze between dream-like and awake, when Akashi came to stand in front of him.

Kuroko immediately focused on the redhead, who was dressed rather... uniquely.

He was wearing one of Kuroko's shirts, and nothing else.

Kuroko arched an eyebrow at the younger boy, who smiled at him innocently. The shirt hung loosely over his slender frame, and Kuroko noted that Akashi had lost a lot of weight.

Was he eating properly?

Before he could ask Akashi anything, Akashi turned and went to the kitchen, returning with a bowl of soup.

Kuroko gratefully accepted the warm dish, gulping down spoonfuls of the delicious soup, thanking Akashi for being such a good cook.

He could feel Akashi's eyes burning holes into him, but he was too tired to think much of it.

//

That night, as he tugged at his hair in frustration trying to determine how to word his report, Akashi came to him.

This time he was clad in only a blanket that was thrown haphazardly over him. Kuroko frowned.

"You'll catch a cold," he reprimanded, turning back to his report.

Akashi gave him a look, and then placed a hand over Kuroko's forehead. Kuroko reeled back, surprised. Akashi had never intiated any sort of physical contact before.

"Are you okay, Kuroko-san?" Akashi bent down, whispering in Kuroko's ear, his sweet breath washing over Kuroko's face. The blanket slipped, giving Kuroko a perfect view of Akashi's bare chest.

"I'm fine," Kuroko said, pushing the hand away. "Go to sleep, Seijuurou-kun."

A flash of disappointment appeared in Akashi's eyes, but it disappeared too fast for Kuroko to comment upon it.

//

Little things like that seemed to be happening a lot of late.

Akashi seemed to be perpetually semi-naked in the apartment, and while Kuroko had an inkling of what this was about, he hoped the teen would recognise his disinterest.

However, Kuroko was wrong about Akashi.

If anything, Kuroko's indifference to him only seemed to spur him more, and Kuroko found himself trapped in the train with Akashi in front of him, rubbing his back scandalously against the front of Kuroko's jeans.

"Seijuurou-kun," he whispered through gritted teeth, and Akashi flashed him a look of feigned concern. "Kuroko-san, what's wrong?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko sighed.

This was getting out of hand.

//

He hadn't particularly thought about his sexuality, but Kuroko had always been indifferent to sex.

He knew he was capable of falling in love, something he had experienced with his previous ex, who had dumped him when she realised Kuroko didn't want to have sex.

Kuroko had thought that it was perhaps something to do with his previous partner's aggressiveness in pursuing sex, but now as he stared at Akashi sleeping on the couch with a peaceful look on his face, he realised he wasn't cut out for sex.

After all, Kuroko thought, smiling slightly, if one was sexually uninterested in the great Akashi Seijuurou, then one was surely asexual.

//

Kuroko's realisation, however, did not do anything to curb Akashi's advances, who remained as persistent as ever. His tenacity was one of the many things Kuroko loved about him, and so he watched with an amused look as Akashi cooked up a meal to serve five people, and came to him with a seductive smile on his lips.

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko said, and Akashi looked up at him, a hopeful look on his face, "do you know that I care for you?"

Akashi's features showed confusion, but he managed to quickly recover.

"Yes," he said, and Kuroko gave him a soft smile.

"I care about you a lot," he said, "and I would even if you didn't do these types of things for me."

The look of bewilderment in Akashi's eyes made him want to hug Akashi, but he decided to focus on his omurice.

//

Akashi was fed up.

Kuroko was rejecting his every advance, and it made him sick.

Maybe Kuroko didn't want to have sex with a whore? That could be it, because of course, someone as pure and kind as Kuroko would want someone better.

Akashi bit his lip as he focused on his math problem. High school was laughably easy for someone like him, so his thoughts were entirely preoccupied by Kuroko.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that he might have fallen for Kuroko, Kuroko who was one of the kindest persons he had ever met, Kuroko who always gave more than he took, Kuroko who had saved him.

Of course, he didn't have any hopes of actually making Kuroko fall for him, but he could use the one thing he was good at, seduction.

After all, he had seduced his therapist two weeks into his session.

Now he didn't have to listen to boring lectures about caring and sharing and whatnot, everything disappeared when the man bent him over and fucked him hard.

He could forget, for just that moment, that he was broken.

And for just that moment, he felt whole.

//

The sex wasn't enough.

He touched himself, but that wasn't enough either.

He wanted something more.

So he stood in this sleazy bar a few minutes walk away from his therapist's building where Kuroko had dropped him.

As expected a man approached him.

"Hey," he said, and Akashi smiled at him.

"Won't you have a drink with me?" The man asked, and Akashi nodded, moving to chug the alcohol down.

Three drinks later the man was groping him.

Five drinks later they were tearing each other's clothes apart.

//

Akashi sat, naked and covered in cum, feeling empty.

The sex hadn't been enough.

He begged the man to go harder and faster, and he had, the pain blotting out unpleasant memories, but now that it was over, he didn't know what to do.

He had fifteen minutes until Kuroko came to collect him, so he went to the shower and decided to wash himself.

The hot shower made his skin burn, and suddenly something in Akashi _broke_.

He sank to the floor, sobbing, feeling dirtier than he had when he entered.

//

Kuroko knew, that having more than platonic feelings for his charge who was underage was wrong.

It didn't do anything to help matters, however.

Akashi was intelligent, charming and helpful, and better than anybody his age he'd met.

He wasn't sure if Akashi actually loved him, or was just projecting his hurt and anger by trying to do risqué things, and what was more risqué than seducing your saviour?

Kuroko hummed as tapped the steering wheel, waiting for Akashi to come out.

It took a while for Akashi to come, and when he did, he looked upset.

"Seijuurou-kun," he called. Akashi turned to look at him with blank eyes, eyes that were more terrifying than the broken ones he'd seen at the brothel.

What had happened?

"I need help," Akashi said finally, and Kuroko almost crashed the car.

"What are you saying?" Kuroko asked, feeling light-headed. "Aren't you getting help from your therapist?"

Akashi stared straight ahead, without replying, and realisation shot through Kuroko.

"I've not been going to the therapist regularly," Akashi admitted, and Kuroko reeled from the revelation.

"Why not?" Kuroko asked, feeling angry. "Don't you know that your dad is spending a fortune on you? Why do you give up, Seijuurou-kun? I thought better than this of you. Where's that boy I saw in the brothel, brave and bold? Why don't you-"

"Because I don't have anything left anymore."

The quiet words rocked Kuroko to the core.

"Don't say that," Kuroko said in a low voice. Akashi laughed, and somehow the sound made Kuroko feel hollow. "Why not, it's the truth isn't it?" Akashi's voice was scathing.

"It's not."

Akashi's eyes searched Kuroko's face, as if daring to contradict him. "What is left for me then, Kuroko-san?" Akashi asked, tone slightly mocking.

Kuroko wondered if he should say it as he took in Akashi's hunched posture and defeated eyes. If his words would give Akashi even the slightest bit happiness, then he'd be glad.

"I love you."

Confusion swam in those red eyes as Akashi regarded Kuroko. "What?" Akashi's hands were trembling slightly, his eyes looking almost afraid. However Kuroko knew what Akashi was afraid of.

"I'm not lying, Seijuurou-kun. I love you."

The wetness that leaked from Akashi's eyes were equal parts happy and disbelieving.

//

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day Kuroko and Akashi were going out on their official first date. His friends had been insistent on meeting Akashi, and Akashi had agreed.

Kuroko had warned all of them about Akashi's troubles, and they had assured him that they'd be on their best behaviour.

They arrived, and Kuroko got out of the car before he noticed Akashi was still inside.

"Seijuurou-kun?" he called out, and was surprised to see Akashi look at him with wide eyes.

"I'm scared," Akashi whispered.

Kuroko smiled, and extended a hand to Akashi, who used it to get down from the car.

"I'm here for you," he said, tightening his grip around Akashi's trembling fingers. Akashi nodded, and the pair entered the small restaurant.

"Sei-kun!" Momoi greeted Akashi as soon as they entered, making Akashi look up in surprise.

"Hey," Aomine greeted, ruffling Akashi's head. "Do you remember me? It's been so long, huh?"

"Hi, I'm Kise Ryouta and it's nice to meet you!" Kise sang, and Kuroko smiled at the look of wonder in Akashi's eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all, too," Akashi said bowing, "please call me Akashi Seijuurou."

//

**Author's Note:**

> PHEWWWWW!!! FINALLLLYYYYY!! I’m so happy I finally finished this GODDDD. This has been in my ask box FOREVER AND WOW. This was SO SO SO SO DIFFICULT for me to write! BUT WOW WHAT A RIDE. I’m kinda pleased with how the end turned out, so. Hope u guys liked it!!!
> 
> \- Akashi isn’t healed per se, but he’s better. He still relapses occasionally. He also has problems with trust.
> 
> \- Kuroko informs of Akashi of his asexuality. Akashi is okay with Kuroko being asexual
> 
> \- Akashi doesn’t tell Kuroko about having sex with his therapist, but he changes his therapist.
> 
> \- Akashi’s dad approves of Kuroko
> 
> \- Akashi and Kuroko still have sex. As in Kuroko tries to keep Akashi happy, they use toys I suppose. Kuroko is also fine with kissing, so they kiss a lot.
> 
> \- Akashi tries to run away twice from Kuroko’s place. Kuroko finds him.
> 
> \- Kuroko is 24, p young for a police officer. Akashi is 17 in the fic.
> 
> \- Also Kuroko is a member of the special Ops the only Japanese police force allowed to carry guns. Yakuza obtain guns through illegal means.
> 
> \- Kuroko is also trained in kendo and judo. Please take a moment to visualize Kuroko kicking ass with judo (I’m sorry for my thirst)


End file.
